1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to solar arrays and more particularly to a flexible solar array strip adapted to be stored in a helically wound roll, and a method for forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is, of course, replete with solar arrays and methods for forming such arrays. Moreover, it is well known that arrays of solar cells may be provided on flexible substrates for the use of such arrays aboard satellites and the like. Unfortunately, however, as can be appreciated by those familiar with the fabrication of solar arrays, the general utility of previously available arrays is impaired due to the inherent complexity of fabrication techniques which result in arrays, expensive in terms of both time and materials.
With the advent of renewed interest in and the placing of emphasis on developmental efforts calculated to reduce costs in the production of electrical energy from solar flux, it became apparent that there exists a need for an economic solar cell array having a broader range of utility.
It is therefore the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a flexible solar array strip formed by a method which readily lends itself to automated production techniques, whereby a continuous solar array strip may be economically provided for general usage in converting solar flux to electrical energy.